Kiss of the Duel (Yuma X Tori
by PopoPandaFictions
Summary: Drenched, mad and in love. Two teens have a crush on each other and don't even know it. (Ask for a lemon and you get one.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! First fan fiction and it's already saucy. Tori and Yuma hitting it off. After ALL the arguements! Jeez... Enjoy (And if this gets some reviews asking for lemon... Well... Hehehe)**

"I'm late! I'M LATE!" Yuma shouted. He was racing to Kotori's house in the rain. He was soaked.

 _"Why are you in such a rush, Yuma?"_ Astral questioned.

"I was supposed to help Kotori with our presentation and I'm late!" Yuma explained.

 _"Well, I'd look out if I were you. A great duelist always pays attention."_ Astral said.

"Hey! Whats that supposed to me- Oof!" Yuma was pushed over onto the wet floor by a girl that he recognised by the green hair with red ribbon in it.

"Yuma!"

"Tori?"

Tori gave angry looks at Yuma as he scrambled to get up, as red as a tomato. Tori reached for her umbrella as Yuma extended his hand for her. Tori grabbed it and was pulled up to her lips joining with Yuma's. They pulled away and blushed so much they would've angered a bull.

"Why are your lips so soft?" Yuma asked.

"Y-Yuma!" Tori shouted. "Let's just get to my house! We can share my umbrella."

Yuma didn't want to start a conversation in case it got awkward. Or... More awkward. Yuma took a glance at Kotoris chest. He was in shock when her pink bra was showing through her wet, translucent shirt. Kotori smiled a bit when she saw him for no reason.

"Yuma! Stop being a perv."

"S-sorry..."

"Ugh. We're here anyways."

Tori's house was perfect. It was modern but not modern, it was welcoming but not too welcoming and the same with warm. He entered, still drenched.

"Give me a minute, Yuma"

"Okay. Astral stop smirking!"

 _"But it is clear you both care about eachother alot. You both turned red when you're lips made contact."_

"What? Astral!"

"Yuma! You can come in now!" Tori shouted from her room.

"Okay! Coming!"

Yuma had a good feeling and I guess you could say-

"I am feeling the flow!"

Oh! He read my mind!

Yuma turned the door knob and walked in. But he tripped up and landed on Kotori, accidentally kissing her again.

"S-s-sorry!" Yuma exclaimed.

Kotori made eye contact with Yuma. She put her hand on his cheek and leaned in. She said,

"I-it's okay..."

Before Yuma knew it, the two teens were passionately massaging they're lips with the others.

 **To be continued...**

 **How saucy.**


	2. Lemon!

**Don't blame me. Someone asked for a lemon! And its getting frisky ;)**

"Mph! T-tori!" Yuma's voice was muffled my Tori's lips as he went red. Tori moaned in Yuma's mouth as she had a tingling feeling inside. **SAUCY ALERT!** She parted from Yuma's lips and smiled. She said in a teasing voice,

"So... You like staring at my wet shirt, huh? How about you touch them?"

Yuma was pulled back by the gesture. But, he had a feeling of lust. He touched them and squeezed them. Tori moaned and smiled she got closer and put her hands on Yuma's shoulders, and put her tongue in Yuma's mouth. The two teenagers moaned in eachother's mouths. They then wanted to move to the next part of the intercourse. Yuma stuck his had down Kotori's skirt and panties and put his index and middle fingers inside her opening. She let out a moan as Yuma made a devious smile. He made eye contact with Kotori and tongued her.

"You l-like that?" Yuma taunted.

"Uh... U-uh huh..."

"Good girl."

 _Observation #69_

 _Humans use their middle and index fingers to show affection. And Yuma also told me that makes them... "Aroused."_

"A little privacy, Astral?"

Astral went back in the key as Yuma sped up. Tori moaned loudly as Yuma grinned. He stopped and moved this face down. He pulled Kotori's skirt and panties down as he shoved his tongue into her opening.

"Oh, Yuma... Don't stop!"

Yuma pulled away to say something.

"Oh we're gonna have to when I'm done doing this, cause I'm feeling the flow!"

"Y-Yuma..."

Yuma gestured Kotori over to her bed. The got on and Kotori undid Yuma's belt. She pulled down his trousers and boxers and skimmed the head of his manhood. Yuma got in position and inserted it in.

"Aah!"

A tear ran down Tori's face.

"Are you okay Tor?"

"Y-yeah... It just hurts a bit... Keep g-going..."

"Okay..."

Yuma started thrusting his manhood into Kotori's opening. The teenagers started moaning loudly and beads of sweat ran down their foreheads.

 _"Why did I watch?"Astral said by himself_ with the sounds of the hot love-making in the background.

"Yuma..."

"Y- nn, yeah?"

"G- go faahh... Go f-faster..."

Yuma sped and their bodies had the same tingling feeling inside. They both realised it was they're juices.

"Tori, I'm about... to..."

With one last thrust, the two teenagers' juices squirted and combined. They went limp and Yuma fell beside Kotori. They looked at eachother and smiled. They hugged eachother and fell asleep in their arms.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Some butt lemon!

**Me: Hmm... I think... No... What do you two think?**

 **Kotori: Hmm...**

 **Yuma: How about while watching some porn?**

 **Me: Yep. That's some kinky shit! Lets add it in.**

The next morning...

"Morning Kotori!" Mrs. Meadows said. "Since when did you sleep with Yuma?"

Kotori stopped reaching for the bread and turned to her mother blushing heavily.

"S-since when did you see us?" Tori stuttered while reaching for a plate.

"Since I heard you moaning." Mrs. meadows giggled.

Kotori dropped the plate and ran back to her room. She saw Yuma getting his clothes back on from the night before.

"My mom heard us..."

Yuma stopped and stared at Kotori confused at what she just said.

"S-she heard us?" Yuma shouted.

"Yeah..."

Yuma had a worried look on his face as he continued to pull his pants back on.

"Does that mean we're a couple?" Kotori asked.

"I guess so." Yuma replied.

"Well," Kotori said sounding relieved, "I'm glad **you** are my boyfriend."

Kotori gave Yuma s quick peck on the lips and walked to the bathroom. Yuma finished getting dressed and Kotori walked in.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Do you have any movies?"

"Uhh, just this one."

Tori holds up a vhs cartridge with a sweating man on the cover. He hesitated but then told her to put it in. Kotori placed the cartridge in the television. A man and a woman showed up. The mans erection was placed in the woman vagina. He was thrusting hardly as the woman moaned. Yuma stared at Kotori. His jaw dropped. They leaned in and shoved their faces into eachother, they're tongues intertwining. Again, they moaned in eachothers mouths. There was nothing more that they want than the mouths of their partner. Lustful moans escaping out of their mouths. Yuma pushed Tori to the floor and shoved his tongue down her throat. Tori moaned as she pulled Yuma's half-dressed body closer to hers, his crotch pulling closer to hers.

"W-wait, T-tori!"

"What?"

"What if y-your mom comes in?"

"The only thing that will be coming in, is you..."

Kotori smirked as she joined lips with Yuma once again.

 _"Yuma, I need to know, what is a boneless pi- oh."_ Astral stopped and stared. He smiled and said, _"So, Yuma, is this your "first"?"_

"Astral!"

"I don't care if Astral is watching or not, Yuma, let's just do it!"

Tori threw Yuma's pants down and he skirt. She turned round and got on her hands and knees. Yuma thought, **Wait, she wants... Okay then!** Yuma put his rock hard erection into his lovers backside. Kotori moaned quietly. Yuma put his hand over Kotori's mouth and started thrusting, **hard**.

"Oh, Y- Aahh... Y-Yuma... Faster..."

Yuma gave a devious smile. He sped up his pace and slapped Tori on her backside. She yelped and smiled.

"Im gonna fuck you up..."

Tori gasped and stood up. Removing Yuma's erection.

"You're gonna what?" Kotori shouted.

"I'm gonna fuck you up the wall..."

Kotori smiled as she was shoved against the wall. Yuma's erection was thrusted into her vagina. Yuma grabbed he by the wrists and they both said in unison,

"Oh, I think I'm about to-"

Once again, their juices collided as they both slumped. Yuma grabbed Tori's face and kissed her.

"Thank you, Yuma."

"You're welcome my love."

Kotori giggled as they got up to have a shower, then put their clothes on. They went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Since when did you two do it before breakfast?" Mrs. Meadows asked.

"Since I saw the true beauty in Tori..." Yuma replied.

 **To be continued...**

 **Yuma: Can we use your bed?**

 **Me: No.**

 **Tori: But...**

 **Me: No buts.**

 **Yuma: But I get Tori's butt.**

 **Me: WRONG TYPE OF BUT.**


	4. Some three lemon

**Me: Shark, any ideas?**

 **Shark: Fuck off.**

 **Me: Okay.**

Rrrriiiinnnnggg, riiiiiiiiinnnnggggg,

"Aah! My duel gazer!"

Yuma accepted the call and it was Tori.

"Hey, Yuma!"

"Hello yourself, lovely lady."

"Yuma... Well, wanna study with me? We have that big test tomorrow..."

"Well, if we get to do what we did on Friday and Saturday..."

"M-maybe..."

Yuma smirked and reached for his bag.

"On my way."

"Because I said maybe?"

"Maaayyyybe..."

"Ugh..."

Yuma climed down from the attic and walked to the door. He opened it and walked down the street.

 _"Yuma, I think tori wants to do that "intercourse" again." Astral theorised._

Yuma shrugged and knocked on Tori's door.

"Oh! Yuma!" Mrs. Meadows exclaimed, "Tori's upstairs. And next time dont go so hard on her."

Yuma crossed his arms and headed for Kotori's room.

"Tori?"

Yuma opened Kotori's door and saw her on her bed, rubbing her clit, moaning his name. Kotori looked up and saw Yuma.

"Aah! I thought You would be late!"

"Knew you'd do this. Heh..."

Yuma smirked and walked over. He sat on Tori's bed and grabbed her by the clit. He started rubbing, his finger getting faster with each rub. He leaned in and shoved his tongue down Kotori's mouth. Yuma started to shove his first two fingers in Kotori's clit.

"Ooh... Let m- nn... Me repay... The favor..."

Tori shoved her hand down Yuma's pants and started stroking his cock. Yuma smiled and went faster. Tori went faster too, going the same pace as Yuma. As Yuma leaned into kiss Tori, Yuma couldn't hold it in. His cum exploded everywhere as Tori stared at him with lustful eyes, wanting her lover so passionately.

"I'm gonna have to clean that up, but first..."

Kotori pulled down Yuma's snow white trousers to reveal his erection. She licked it and shoved it in her mouth, going up and down, lubricating the erection with her saliva.

"Tori!" A familiar voice shouted, "Are you here? I'm coming into your room!"

A girl with silver grey hair walked in on the couple. It was Cathy.

"W... W... Why, Yuma? I thought we had a thing..." Cathy whispered.

Tears started swelling up in her eyes as she stared as the horrific sight. Cathy turned round and bent over.

"So you don't like this?" Cathy shouted.

Yuma reached out and grabbed it.

"Join in..."

Tori nodded and Cathy walked over to the bed. She pulled off her dress and was only in a bra, panties and some tights.

"Where should I start?" Cathy asked.

"How about pullling off your panties..." Tori seductively said.

Cathy followed these instructions as Tori reached out to shove her fingers in her vagina, while sucking Yuma's erection. All three teens moaned loudly in unison. Yuma was the first to blow his load. The white sticky substance going all over the two girls' faces. They licked it up.

"Mmm... Salty..." Tori said.

Next, Tori's juice's squirted all over Yuma's fingers. Then, Cathy squirted. They three teens laid down in the bed and hugged Yuma.

"I love you..." The three said.

 **To be continued...**

 **Me: You always wanted this didn't you?**

 **Cathy: Im gonna try and get his huge co-**

 **Me: I get the picture... But who said you would be in the next one. You came late.**

 **Cathy: Ugh...**


End file.
